This invention relates to an apparatus for forming a two-sided fiberglass tape measure with two differently colored nylon resin coatings, characterized particularly in that an apparatus is used that coats simultaneously both the upper and lower sides of fiberglass tapes, in a single forming step, to produce two differently colored coatings.
A common method for making fiberglass tape measures consists of the following steps: numerous strands of fiberglass yarn, typically 26 strands, are aligned uniformly by means of an aligning device and then baked. After baking, the fiberglass yarn is pulled carefully through a positioning grid into a mold containing 26 holes aligned in a horizontal line. A coating device is used to coat the fiberglass yarn before it is directed into a 13.5 mm wide, 0.5 mm thick forming apparatus where a blank single-colored tape is formed. The tape is then pressed by passing it through rollers and its scale is printed, which essentially completes the fabrication process. However, as is well known, tape measures have scales on both sides, a metric scale on one side and a standard scale on the other. As the inventor of this new method, I faced the fact that the conventional technology was inadequate and in need of innovation and my aim, therefore, was to produce a two-sided fiberglass tape having two distinctive colors, while overcoming the technical limitations imposed by the traditional method of producing fiberglass tape measures coated with a nylon resin of a single color.
In the course of developing the invented product, I performed many tests and made many improvements in order to arrive at the most effective process. In time, due to my persistence, the Apparatus for forming a two-sided fiberglass tape measure with two differently colored nylon resin coatings was developed.
The aim of the invention was to provide a method for making a two-sided fiberglass tape measure with two differently colored nylon resin coatings, so that each side of the tape measure would have its own distinctive color, while simultaneously overcoming the limitations of the traditional method of making fiberglass tape measures coated with a nylon resin of a single color.
A description of the production method, accompanied by flow diagrams, is provided to make it easier for your examiner to understand the features and advantages of this invention.